


Bound by the Heart

by pluepluegirl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluepluegirl/pseuds/pluepluegirl
Summary: Post-Trespasser, before the epilogue. The Inquisition remains to locate Solas, but Lavellan’s council is a little concerned about her real intentions behind it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Dragon Age fic that inspired me to start writing again. I'm super rusty, but I'll strive to get better.  
> This takes place before the Inquisitor decides to pursue allies in Tevinter. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“I’m afraid she might not be of the right mind going into this!” Cassandra exclaims, her face turning red, as she addresses her fellow council members, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana. 

The Seeker’s outburst shocked them but they were not surprised. Worry graced their features as well. The council had decided to call for a meeting in the war room, although it was one without the Inquisitor, for she was the topic being discussed at present. 

Josephine is the first to speak up against her colleague. 

“I understand your concern, but this is the Inquisitor we are talking about. She is a leader that we greatly respect, and has always made fair and justifiable decisions,” the diplomat was beginning to raise her voice, was unable to hide her disbelief any longer. 

“To imply that her vision is swayed after engaging with Solas? I mean, who are we to judge her? She is more than that, she is our friend!” 

Leliana adds, “Cassandra, perhaps what we need is a little more faith in her. It is true that the Inquisitor has found herself in an undesirable position, but we must push through.”

Cullen continues to remain silent, watching his colleagues debate about their inquisitor’s true intentions.

“Might it serve to remind you why the Inquisition was formed? To close the breach, to keep the people safe!” Cassandra recalls. 

They watch her as she paced back and forth across the room, huffing as she went, in an effort to calm herself. She stopped to recollect her thoughts. They continue to watch her, waiting for her reply. 

Cassandra lets out a heavy sigh. 

“The Inquisitor has always pulled through in times of trying events,” she paused.

Her voice returns to her, soft and forlorn. “But do not tell me that none of you had doubt in your hearts. I have continued to watch over her even after we had closed the breach; after Solas disappeared without a trace.” 

She continues, “She never failed to inquire about his whereabouts, she walked through the halls of Skyhold with a smile that almost seems too happy. Her resolve continues to shake with each passing day, and it shows when someone brings him up in conversation.”

“She couldn’t even walk up to the library without lingering at his desk.” Leliana sadly admits. 

“And now that she has seen Solas, I believe her dedication to finding him has elevated to a more personal gain. We do not even know what happened when she was alone with him on the other side of the Eluvian. I worry about her.” Cassandra sighed, casting her gaze to the table. “Time has made her weary. I fear that she will no longer be able to withstand the burden she holds.” 

After watching the ladies, Cullen finally speaks up, a strain in his voice. “It doesn’t matter why the Inquisitor wishes to find Solas. What matters is that he could be a threat, and he needs to be stopped, regardless of her motives. And I believe, when the time is right, she will make the right decision.” 

“Cullen is right. We are her allies and her friends. No matter what path she takes, we will stand by her.” Leliana agrees.

Cassandra remained silent as she contemplated before finding the strength to agree with them. “You are right.” She sighed. “I can only pray that her nights will be kinder to her.”

The council members direct comforting glances to each other at their shared promise. Standing outside the war room, Lavellan leant against the door, arms crossed as she listened to their every word. Looking down at her boots in contemplation, she is aware of the implications caused by her actions. Upon hearing her council’s thoughts, her resolve is strengthened. She will call another meeting to reassure everyone, proposing a new plan. With the help of her allies, she will endeavour to save Solas to the best of her ability…if she can.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, Lavellan had meant to disband the inquisition. But towards the end, once her goal shifted and began to involve her lover, she begins to lose sight of what she intended. Somewhere in her heart, a part of her knows she must stop Solas, but her love for him runs too deep, and she keeps the Inquisition as a stepping-stone in order to save him. 
> 
> She knows that while he may be lost to her, this was her last effort to try, regardless on how it may reflect on her. Though, should his reign come sooner, she knows that she will be the one to plunge a dagger into his heart, as he had metaphorically done so many times to her. Otherwise, she will leave it to the next coming hero of Thedas, who will hopefully do a better job than her.


End file.
